Un rubis dans la poussière
by The Queen of Rats
Summary: Imaginez le conte de Cendrillon sans la magie, avec un prince au caractère de merde et qui ne veut pas le trône et une Cendrillon qui déteste rêver et qui se déteste encore plus. Cela vous donnera de l'amour vache, des baffes qui se perdent des coups de talons ! (UA / Suigetsu x OC mais lel c'est loin d'être une Mary Sue vous en faîtes pas !)


**Hallo un Hertzlich Willkommen ! ... Comment ça vous comprenez rien? Comment ça c'est mal orthographié? On s'en fout ! :D**

 **Bref, en ce joyeux et meeeerveilleux jour de Nouwelitude je vous poste un OS qui n'a absolument rien à voir avec Noël, puisqu'il s'agit d'un bidule que j'ai commencé l'été dernier et que j'ai eu le courage de finir très récemment. **

**La mise en page est donc assez différente de ce que je fais d'habitude, puisque j'ai commencé à l'écrire sur mon téléphone et que j'ai continué sur le même format par souci de flemme de changer tout ce qui avait été fait (larve ou pas mes chers amis !) Bref, ça ne devrait pas être dérangeant à la lecture... Et pardonnez le pairing, personne n'aime les OCs mais bon, ma petite Ruby chérie se prêtait tellement bien au jeu que voulez-vous :3**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Margareth Loiseau avait toujours eu un rêve, un rêve bien précis, qu'elle avait couvé depuis l'enfance. Une enfance bien cadrée, bien tenue par des parents aristocrates, qui l'avaient conditionnée à se marier par arrangement, à bien élever ses enfants à son tour. Depuis ce temps, elle en voulait, une descendance. Margareth, dans sa jeunesse, avait été une très belle jeune femme : des cheveux d'un noir profond et brillant, une peau de pêche lisse, douce comme la rosée, des yeux clairs et rieurs, une bouche en bouton de rose. Son caractère n'était pas en reste : magnifiquement éduquée, elle savait cacher un caractère affirmé, qui saurait la mener haut. Margareth est toujours une femme qui sait ce qu'elle veut ; alors quand elle rencontra son futur mari, par exemple, elle sût qu'il était l'homme de sa vie. Hamilton Carnot était déjà un peu rondouillard, mais un bel homme, les cheveux blonds, les yeux bleus, d'une gentillesse rare, et peut-être un peu naïf, mais sa femme sût le protéger. Un très beau couple, uni et soudé, qui ravissait leur entourage.

Sur un point cependant, les Carnot ne pouvaient s'entendre. En effet, Hamilton avait une propension toute particulière à être sympathique avec tout le monde, cela incluant les marins qui débarquaient sur les docks, leurs horribles petits négrillons maigres et à la peau affreusement sombre, les mal formés, les prolétaires, reversait une petite somme à l'orphelinat de la ville... Bref, Margareth ne pouvait cautionner que son mari arrive à coexister avec des gens aux différences si outrageantes. Ce fut le sujet d'une longue discussion, que la jeune femme mena bien, car si Hamilton ne se défit jamais de cette ouverture d'esprit qu'il chérissait tant, il consentit à arrêter de traîner avec le petit peuple. Sa femme en fût si heureuse qu'elle tomba enceinte.

Cette annonce fut le plus beau jour de sa vie. Son rêve de toujours ! Enfin il se réalisait ! Cet évènement si parfait, grandiose, joyeux et splendide eut un tel impact sur elle qu'elle en oublia les rancoeurs qu'elle éprouvait envers son mari. Ce petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre était déjà chéri et choyé, aimé comme ne pourrait l'être un enfant. Déjà ils avaient des projets d'avenir, établissant chaque parcours selon s'ils auraient un héritier ou une héritière. Même si la petite bénédiction était une fille, les Carnot avaient décidé d'un commun accord qu'elle ne serait pas comme les autres, qu'elle pourrait hériter et qu'elle aurait l'intelligence d'un garçon. Ils seraient les heureux parents de la première femme perçant dans le commerce maritime ou exécutant avec brio toute tâche intellectuelle qui conviendrait normalement à un homme. Et Margareth était la femme la plus radieuse et magnifique du pays, arborant son ventre rond comme un trésor inestimable, déjà fière, s'imaginant mère. Elle ne pouvait être plus heureuse.

Le comble de la joie fut atteint lorsque le petit être sorti d'elle, après quelques jours de retard, comme si l'enfant avait voulu rester avec sa mère encore un peu. Les sages-femmes, un sourire aux lèvres, lui apprirent dès la première seconde qu'il s'agissait d'une petite fille. A son tour, Margareth sourit, en pleura des larmes de joie. On laissa entrer Hamilton au moment où sa femme prenait leur enfant dans ses bras encore tremblants. Ils étaient parents, enfin. Après tant d'années à avoir rêvé de devenir mère, voilà qui était accompli. Les pleurs de l'enfant se calmèrent assez vite, et la petite devint bientôt calme et sereine.

« Comment veux-tu l'appeler?, demanda le nouveau père.

-Que dis-tu de Suzanna?

-C'est magnifique. Regarde, elle a tes cheveux noirs. »

Avec un sourire tendre, Margareth caressa la petite tignasse noire de sa fille, qui papillonna alors des yeux. Déjà curieuse, elle cherchait à découvrir le monde ! Le coeur de sa mère s'accéléra, comme impatiente, et à la fois heureuse. Il fallut quelque seconde au nouveau-né pour ouvrir convenablement les yeux, et tout le monde dans la pièce, même les sages-femmes, était en haleine. C'est rare, un nourrisson qui ouvre les yeux si vite.

Le coeur de Margareth, qui fut la première à le voir, rata un battement. Son visage se figea, ses muscles semblèrent se tétaniser. La seconde d'après, une sorte de grimace vint enlaidir son beau visage. Pourtant, aucun son ne daignait sortir de sa belle bouche. Hamilton, qui ne voyait pas bien, se décala d'un pas et se pencha sur sa fille : c'est à ce moment-là qu'il se rendit compte du problème. L'enfant avait les yeux rouges comme le sang.

« Margareth..., tenta-t-il.

-Quelle est cette... Abomination?, souffla sa femme. »

Hamilton se mordit la lèvre.

« Ce n'est pas grave, ça va passer avec les années.

-Pourquoi a-t-elle des yeux de démon?

-Ce n'est rien, enfin...

-Ce n'est pas ma fille !

-Mais enfin, Margareth ! Bien sûr que oui, c'est notre enfant. Ne sois pas stupide... Ce n'est pas grave, nous pouvons l'aimer.

-Non.

-Margareth...

-Je ne veux pas garder cette chose.

-C'est notre fille !

-... ... Elle n'a pas le droit de porter un nom aussi digne que Suzanna. Tu n'as qu'à choisir toi-même.

-Eh bien... Ruby... Qu'en dis-tu?

-Je m'en moque. »

Margareth Carnot abandonna à tout jamais l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

~•~

Cette haine se ressentit également dans l'éducation de sa fille... Éducation à laquelle elle ne participa en aucune façon. En effet, la petite Ruby garda les yeux carmins malgré le passage du temps et, ses cheveux restant l'exacte copie de ceux de sa mère, elle ressemblait à un démon miniature. Ne supportant pas de la voir, dès qu'elle fut en âge, l'enfant fut envoyée dormir dans la pièce la plus reculée du manoir des Carnot - Hamilton ayant réussi à lui éviter la mansarde pour le moment. Son "éducation" fut confiée à une nourrice choisie par le maître de maison : malheureusement pour sa femme, il n'y eut qu'une créole venue de l'autre côté de la mer pour ne pas craindre les yeux du diable de Ruby. Cette femme fut le seul repère maternel de la petite, Margareth devenant plus aigre et mauvaise au fil des semaines, allant parfois jusqu'à la frapper sans raison. Elle s'éloigna également de son mari, qui prenait bien trop la défense de cette engeance.

Lorsque Ruby attegnit l'âge de dix ans, Mme. Carnot devint assez intransigeante pour forcer son mari à renvoyer la créole et pour faire dormir Ruby dans le grenier. Son éducation se résuma donc à apprendre le travail de femme de ménage avec les domestiques qui souhaitaient bien l'approcher - et qui se résumaient à deux d'entre eux seulement. Pourtant, l'enfant était dotée d'une intelligence un peu plus poussée que la moyenne, était assez débrouillarde lorsqu'elle y mettait du sien et était gentille. Enfin, elle le fut. Plus le temps passait, plus Ruby s'enfermait sur elle-même, à tel point que déjà à onze ans, elle ne parlait plus à personne, avait un visage et un regard mornes et semblait afficher la méchanceté sur elle. Son esprit s'entraînait sur les livres qu'on lui apportait en douce et son corps s'habituait aux coups toujours plus répétés de sa mère, tout en assimilant que les pères ne servent à rien, car Hamilton était trop soumis à son épouse pour oser se rebeller. Finalement, la seule porte de sortie de Ruby était la gouttière et le lierre grimpant, qui menaient au sol herbeux, et qui guidait ses pas à une bonne centaine de mètres sur sa droite. De hauts murs entouraient le domaine de sa famille, mais un trou lui permettait de sortir... Et de se retrouver dans un cimetière.

La famille d'Hamilton avait fait fortune dans les pompes funèbres. C'était le père de celui-ci qui avait cessé cette branche pour se diriger dans les routes de commerce. Mais ainsi, le cimetière de la famille se trouvait juste à côté, grand et accueillant, avec seulement les corbeaux et quelques rats noirs pour lui tenir compagnie. Ruby avait entendu quelques contes de tradition orale où des princesses s'amusaient à entretenir une amitié avec des oiseaux ; et du haut de ses onze ans, elle trouvait ça affreusement stupide... Même si elle en était réduite à ça. Il y avait là un corbeau de petite taille à l'aile brisée, que la petite fille allait voir aussi souvent que faire se peut pour lui donner à manger. Lui l'attendait toujours sur la même pierre tombale, une femme dont même Hamilton n'était pas sûr du lien de parenté avec eux, et il se laissait caresser. Parfois même, il donnait l'impression de comprendre : les corbeaux sont intelligents.

« Tu as de la chance d'avoir des ailes, marmonna Ruby une fois adossée à la pierre et l'oiseau posé sur une de ses jambes, au travers du tissu cousu par une domestique qui lui servait de robe. Mais c'est triste que tu ne puisses plus voler. J'aime bien t'avoir avec moi, tout de même... Au moins toi tu ne passes pas ton temps à me crier dessus. Me trouves-tu laide? »

Le croassement de la bête résonna entre les tombes, mais Ruby ne sût comment interpréter la chose. Une petite partie d'elle voulait croire que le corbeau la trouvait belle ; mais tout le reste lui rappelait qu'elle était affreuse, laide, rien qu'on ne peut apprécier. La petite brune poussa un long soupir et, triste comme jamais, décida de prendre le charognard avec elle. Après avoir fait un noeud à son tablier sale et en mauvais état, attachant les deux coins du bas à la lanière attachant le tout à son petit corps, elle plaça le corbeau dans cette nacelle improvisée et se mit en quête d'escalader la gouttière, s'aidant du lierre et des briques, pour remonter dans sa chambre. Elle n'entendit aucune plainte de l'animal durant tout le trajet : il semblait être satisfait de son déplacement.

Le grenier était constitué d'une pièce en réalité immense, mais qui était mangée par le capharnaüm d'affaires des ancêtres qui étaient entreposées là, la famille préférant garder ces choses plutôt que de s'en débarrasser, pour la valeur symbolique et traditionnelle. Dans tous les cas, cela laissait à Ruby un espace vide d'une quinzaine de mètres, sans compter les couloirs serpentant entre les breloques. Là, elle avait installé un matelas qu'elle avait lavé, couvert d'une vieille robe qu'elle avait trouvé en fouillant et qu'elle avait déchiré. Son père avait trouvé le moyen de lui amener une bonne couverture pour l'hiver, mais pendant les périodes plus chaudes, la petite se couvrait avec des tissus qu'elle avait déniché ça et là. Certes ça ne payait pas de mine, mais le tout était en fait très confortable. Elle avait trouvé un petit secrétaire en vieux bois poussiéreux, qu'elle utilisait pour ranger ses livres.

Une fois arrivée, elle posa le corbeau sur son matelas et entreprit de fouiller dans le bric-à-brac entreposé là pour trouver un vêtement. Elle le posa ensuite au sol et déplaça l'oiseau dessus.

« J'irai te prendre des branches quand je le pourrais, mais pour l'instant tu vas devoir te contenter de ça. »

La bête aux plumes noires agita son aile valide comme pour balayer le sujet, et Ruby ne prit même pas là peine de sourire avant de se coucher. Comme d'habitude, elle prit un temps fou à s'endormir, mais fut aidée par la vue du corbeau qui dormait comme un bienheureux à côté d'elle.

~•~

Plusieurs années s'écoulèrent de la même façon. Hamilton prenait de plus en plus de poids et l'angoisse qu'il éprouvait chaque jour était tel qu'il commençait déjà à perdre ses cheveux : sa calvitie était bien avancée. Quant à Margareth, elle n'avait plus rien de la magnifique jeune femme qu'elle avait été. L'énervement continu, la sévérité, la méchanceté, tout cela avait fait d'elle une femme que l'on qualifiait aisément de marâtre, surtout avec ses cheveux ramenés en chignon et son air constamment pincé.

Nous étions actuellement au début de l'automne. Les arbres arboraient à peine quelques feuilles un peu jaunies et le temps était encore parfaitement agréable. Ruby, âgée de seize ans, mais en paraissant deux de moins à cause de sa petite taille, venait de préparer la table pour le petit-déjeuner et avait couru pour chercher le courrier des mains de l'intendant. À force de baisser le regard, la brune avait apprit à se repérer aux différences sur le sol, et c'était toujours étrange de la voir déambuler la tête baissée, sa longue frange noire et poussiéreuse dissimulant à peine ses yeux. Dans ses mains, trois lettres tout ce qu'on trouve de plus commun ainsi qu'une enveloppe bien plus inhabituelle, pourvue d'un cachet que la jeune femme n'avait jamais vu... Mais puisqu'il s'agissait d'une couronne, elle se doutait bien que c'était une lettre royale. Que voulait-il à leur famille, celui-là?

« Il y a une lettre spéciale, souffla-t-elle de sa voix morne à M. Carnot lorsqu'elle lui tendit la lettre. Je crois que c'est le sceau du Roi.

-Tais-toi, interrompit la matrone. Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas t'entendre. »

Toujours sans changer l'expression amorphe de son visage, Ruby haussa vaguement les épaules et tourna les talons, prête à partir. Étrangement, ce fut la propre voix de Mme. Carnot qui la retint alors qu'elle amorçait son premier pas vers la sortie.

« Et les bonnes manières? Tu ne t'excuse même pas, engeance?

-Margareth, c'est de la torture, cela ne sert à rien de...

-C'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui lui a dégotté cette étrangère pour l'éduquer ! Voilà le résultat, elle n'a aucun respect.

-Pardon.

-Je ne t'ai pas entendu, enfant démon !

-Margareth...

-Pardon, répéta Ruby plus fort.

-Parfait. Et maintenant, file, et fais en sorte que je ne voie plus ton affreux visage et cette horreur qui te sert de corps ! Vas-t-en ! »

La brune ne se fit pas prier et sorti de la salle au petit trot. Bon, elle devait aller nettoyer les baignoires puis récurer quelques sols après cela, ce n'était pas bien horrible. En traversant le vestibule, sans trop savoir pourquoi ni comment, ses yeux se relevèrent vers le grand miroir qu'elle savait accroché là, au mur.

Dieu qu'elle était affreuse.

Dans la salle à manger, en revanche, l'ambiance était toute autre. La famille Carnot était invitée à un bal organisé par le Roi en l'honneur de son fils le prince, afin que celui-ci se trouve une épouse. Mme. Carnot était donc dans une impasse : elle était obligée de prendre Ruby avec elle, alors même que personne ne l'avait jamais vue, qu'elle n'était jamais sortie de l'enceinte de la demeure, et qu'elle n'était qu'une abomination sans nom. Et il faudrait se débarrasser de cette frange qui sauvait un peu le navire, car une femme bien éduquée laisse son front sans artifice.

« Ce n'est pas bien grave, tenta le maître de maison. Si nous lui faisons faire une robe assez magnifique pour que personne ne pense à regarder attentivement son visage, il n'y aura aucun problème.

-Je ne veux pas que l'on m'associe avec... Avec... Avec cette chose.

-... Ne t'en fais pas, je paierais les frais pour la robe.

-Pour quand est fixé ce fichu bal? »

La femme paraissait au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Deux semaine à compter d'aujourd'hui. »

Mme. Carnot se leva soudain et se dirigea d'un pas sec vers les jardins. Elle avait un besoin vital de prendre l'air, cet évènement était vraiment affreusement malvenu. Hamilton profita de ce moment pour partir à la recherche de sa fille et lui annoncer la nouvelle ; sans pouvoir juger si elle était bonne ou mauvaise. Ruby accueillit la chose avec son air peu avenant et détaché, comme si elle s'en fichait complètement et son père, jugeant que sa besogne était accomplie, prit la poudre d'escampette.

« C'est vraiment idiot, n'est-ce pas, Chrys? »

Ruby venait à peine de finir sa journée de travail. Il faisait nuit noire, elle était fatiguée, mais ce que lui avait dit M. Carnot le matin-même lui tournait encore dans l'esprit. Chrysanthème, le corbeau à l'aile guérie depuis longtemps mais trouvant son compte en rongeurs ici, poussa un petit croassement.

« Ils veulent m'apprendre à me conduire en bonne société. Je vais aller dans une fête où il y aura d'autres personnes. »

L'idée semblait la dégouter.

« Ça va être horrible. Apparemment, je vais devoir porter la robe la plus belle du pays, mais c'est pour cacher que je suis laide... La ruse va marcher, tu penses? »

Chrysanthème poussa un autre petit cri en sautant un peu, et la brune poussa un soupir. Non, bien évidemment que non, ça n'allait pas marcher, ça ne servait à rien de rêver. Sa mère était l'exemple parfait : il ne faut pas avoir de rêves. Et en plus, au milieu de la foule, elle ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir. Une catastrophe, cette soirée allait être une catastrophe.

~•~

« Alors ma petite, tu as une idée précise en tête? »

Cette couturière indisposait fort Ruby. Elle l'avait obligée à se mettre en sous-vêtements devant trois miroirs, ce qui était une situation vraiment atroce pour la brune. De plus, on l'avait débarrassée de sa frange et ses cheveux - propres, des cheveux propres ! - étaient attachés derrière son crâne. Dès qu'elle levait les yeux d'un centimètre, Ruby voyait son reflet dans la glace : un petit corps plat, sans attrait, aucun charme, qu'on voit et qu'on oublie dans la seconde si on ne le retient pas pour sa laideur.

« Non. Rien.

-Et monsieur votre père, derrière la porte?

-Je n'en sais rien. »

La couturière, qui était une belle femme aux cheveux châtains, dans la fleur de l'âge et avec de magnifiques mains aux longs doigts fins, perdit un peu de son sourire. Ce petit brin de femme à l'air morose devait être la seule femme du royaume à ne pas vouloir aller à ce bal, et était également la seule à ne pas être enchantée à l'idée de porter une somptueuse robe. C'était intriguant et un peu triste à la fois.

« Bon, eh bien... Quelle est votre couleur préférée, alors?

-Aucune idée.

-Mais si, vous devez bien penser à quelque chose !

-Du noir.

-Cela ne convient pas à un tel évenement...

-Du gris.

-Je crains que ce ne soit de la même trempe. »

La femme s'autorisa quelques secondes de réflexion.

« Que dites-vous du violet?

-Aucune idée. Je suppose que ça fera son affaire.

-Parfait ! »

Élaborer les plans pour cette robe fut d'une difficulté sans bornes pour la couturière mais celle-ci, au lieu de s'en énerver, était plutôt prise d'un élan de compassion pour cette fille qui n'osait même pas se regarder dans un miroir. A chaque fois qu'elle devait constater de l'avancée du travail, elle semblait rebutée par ce qu'elle voyait. Alors, la couturière avait tenté d'entamer la conversation, tranquillement, gentiment, essayant de mettre la jeune fille en confiance. La brune s'était braquée au bout de cinq minutes de babillage sans intérêt.

Les heures s'égrenant, M. Carnot et sa fille furent invités à revenir le lendemain pour continuer la confection. Dans un élan de gentillesse, la tenancière de la boutique proposa même à Ruby d'assister aux retouches et au reste du travail. Ce fut le père qui déclina l'offre, argant qu'il avait d'autres projets pour la demoiselle ; ce qui était au demeurant vrai. Ruby devait apprendre à marcher correctement, revoir ses cours de danse, étudier l'art du sourire et de la bonne conversation. En treize jours, voilà qui allait être fort incommodant. Mais il le fallait bien, pour rattraper ce que Mme. Carnot avait toujours éclipsé. Bien évidemment, celle-ci ne s'occupait pas de ces cours de rattrapage, seul son mari en prenait la charge : autant par obligation que par envie de le faire, pour rester avec sa fille qu'il ne connaissait presque pas. Ces quelques jours d'apprentissage portèrent leurs fruits malgré que Ruby n'y mettait pas spécialement du sien. La danse fut une catastrophe : son petit corps plat n'avait aucune grâce, que cela soit naturel ou voulu par la demoiselle aux cheveux noirs de jais. De toute façon, elle n'allait à ce bal que pour montrer que les Carnot avaient bel et bien une fille - malheureusement - et non pour tenter de séduire le prince. La maîtresse de maison était persuadée que si un homme venait à lui demander une danse, il fuirait lorsqu'il verrait son visage et son horrible regard rouge. Donc, finalement, apprendre à danser ne fut pas bien utile, si ce n'est pour donner un prétexte à Mme. Carnot pour rabaisser l'engeance qui se tenait devant elle.

Après quelques jours, son père lui présenta une belle et grosse boîte, dans laquelle se trouvait sa robe. Les essayages prirent un temps fou : enfiler les bas, le corset, la jupe, puis tout le reste se révéla être une tâche ardue. Le résultat fut tout de même satisfaisant : la robe était magnifique, d'un violet léger et brillant, renforcé par du tissu rouge à peine plus éclatant, quelques fleurs régulières, une dentelle blanche et légère, et de superbes motifs d'oiseaux d'un violet plus foncé au buste. Droite comme un piquet, souriante, on aurait pu dire que Ruby portait bien la robe. Mais elle-même n'appréciait pas cet habit trop encombrant, qui traînait par terre et qui cachait ses trop grosses hanches tout en révélant son manque de poitrine flagrant. La jeune Carnot ne se sentait pas à l'aise dans cet accoutrement, et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'on lui mit aux pieds les superbes chaussures blanches à talons qui allaient avec la robe. Elle gagnait ainsi quelques centimètres mais se sentait affreusement cloche. Et dire qu'elle devrait porter tout cela pendant une nuit entière... Voilà qui ne l'enchantait guère. Et le jour fatidique s'approchait beaucoup trop vite à son goût.

~•~

Le palais royal fourmillait d'activités en tous genres alors que l'heure du bal allait bientôt sonner. Par ici, on allumait les bougies aux lustres de cristal, par là on installait le somptueux buffet, de ce côté on nettoyait une dernière fois les grandes et larges fenêtres, là-bas on arrangeait l'angle des sublimes tapis, et à l'entrée on révisait la liste des invitations. Dans tout ce tohu-bohu, le prince se glissait tel une anguille suivit de son page, afin de se rendre sur le balcon le plus proche et respirer une bouffée d'air frais dans le jour déclinant. Son suivant, qui ressemblait fortement à une jolie jeune fille avec ses longs cheveux soyeux, ses longs cils et sa bouche rosée, s'accouda à la balustrade de pierre. Il connaissait l'héritier depuis son plus jeune âge, il pouvait se permettre quelques petites choses.

« Êtes-vous excité, mon prince?

-Non, pas du tout !, grimaça l'intéressé. Je vais devoir choisir une femme parmi une ribambelle de greluches stupides ! Quelle horreur. Je préfèrerait t'épouser toi !

-Ne soyez pas idiot, nous sommes deux hommes.

-Et alors? T'es plus mignon que toutes les pimbêches de ce château. »

Alors que le page souriait au compliment, le prince poussa un long soupir de désespoir et se laissa choir sur la rambarde de pierre, complètement abattu à l'idée. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs sans lâcher le paysage orangé des yeux.

« Je veux pas me marier.

-Je sais.

-Je veux pas devenir roi !

-Je sais.

-Je hais mon père !

-Ce n'est pas vrai.

-Ça le sera s'il choisi mon épouse à ma place ! Tant qu'à faire, je préfère choisir qui ruinera le reste de ma vie.

-Vous êtes trop pessimiste, toutes les femmes ne sont pas ainsi. »

Le prince ricana mauvaisement.

« Elles vont toutes me tomber dessus comme des mouches sur un cadavre, tu penses que ça m'amuse?

-Non, bien sûr que non. »

Cette conversation ne calmait absolument pas l'hériter royal, qui grogna de mécontentement. Il ferma donc les yeux, préférant s'imaginer à la chasse, découpant avec joie le corps sans vie d'un cerf, du sang coulant sur ses mains enfoncées dans les entrailles de la bête. Décidément, tuer était plus amusant que toutes ces idioties auxquelles son père l'obligeait à participer.

« Bon, Haku, je vais devoir m'habiller.

-Retournons dans votre chambre, dans ce cas. »

Lorsque le ciel se colora d'un bleu plus sombre, les premiers carrosses se mirent à affluer aux portes des jardins royaux. Ce fut un alors un défilé de robes colorées, de jeune femmes venues de ce royaume ou de pays voisins, fraîches et apprêtées, se lançant des regards rivaux à chaque marche. Elles n'étaient là que pour une chose : gagner les faveurs du prince. L'immense salle de bal se remplissait peu à peu, et déjà Ruby se sentait mal à l'aise. Pourtant, les Carnot venaient tout juste de pénétrer dans la salle, et l'huissier annonçait leurs noms, mais une simple vue sur toutes les personnes en contrebas lui conféra un haut-le-coeur. Que faisait-elle là, entourée d'abrutis arrivistes et de catins ne cherchant qu'à devenir reines grâce à leurs corps de rêve et leurs yeux charmeurs? Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, la demoiselle poussa un long soupir. Son père, à côté d'elle, lui effleura le bras comme pour l'encourager, mais il n'obtint qu'un mouvement de recul de la part de la jeune fille qui ne souhaitait pas être touchée. Un comble dans cet endroit. Bien évidemment, la beauté de sa robe, qui était sans conteste la plus somptueuse dans cette superbe salle lumineuse aux murs blancs et dorés, attira nombre de regards admiratifs ou jaloux, ce qui n'aida pas Ruby à descendre les marches. Heureusement pour elle, il n'y eut aucun problème. Mme. Carnot s'enfuit bien vite pour retrouver ses propres connaissances, alors que son mari s'éloignait de lui-même pour laisser sa fille respirer. Ce qui en fait lui coupa plutôt le souffle, toute effrayée qu'elle était que quelqu'un ne lève les yeux et ne regarde son odieux visage. Peinant à conserver son sourire, Ruby baissa la tête et se déplaça au travers des convives en ayant la meilleure vue possible sur le bas de sa robe, qui prenait grand place dans son champ de vision, et les robes des autres demoiselles.

N'y tenant plus, la brune se précipita aussi vite que faire se peut vers le balcon le plus proche, respirant une énorme bouffée d'air frais. L'extérieur était bien plus agréable que la pièce bondée, où tout le monde riait comme des abrutis finis. Ennuyée, Ruby jeta un regard à l'horloge qu'elle apercevait d'ici, à l'autre bout de la salle : elle avait encore beaucoup trop de temps à passer ici. Sa mère lui avait ordonné une chose, une seule, bien précise, qui finalement enchantait grandement la jeune femme. A minuit, elle devait trouver le moyen de rentrer chez eux, afin de ne pas infester plus longtemps le palais royal de sa présence plus qu'insultante. À compter de cet instant, elle avait donc plus de trois heures à tuer sur ce petit balcon, à inspecter les jardins sous la lumière de la lune et à vaguement entendre la douce musique provenant de l'intérieur. Ça va, elle avait vécu pire...

Pour son malheur, le prince était obligé de rester à l'intérieur. D'abord, il devait attendre que toutes les invitées soient arrivées, puis aller se promener au milieu d'elles et les inviter à danser. Quelle horreur, il détestait danser et avait envie de frapper toutes ces idiotes qui arboraient des sourires radieux pleins de rouge brillant. L'héritier poussa un long soupir, ce qui lui attira un regard atterré de son père le Roi. Il avait l'habitude avec ce fils aventureux, plein de rêves d'épées et d'océan, qui n'avait jamais voulu le trône et qui exécrait les mondanités. Mais ce prince devait aussi se rendre compte que le royaume avait besoin de l'assurance d'un futur Roi, qui sait prendre les bonnes décisions et oeuvre pour le bien du peuple. Sauf que là... Il n'en était rien. Le Roi regrettait son fils aîné, mort à la guerre, qui avait été destiné au trône depuis la naissance. Et surtout, qui l'avait voulu.

« Tu peux aller danser, elles sont toutes là. »

Le plus jeune grogna en se levant de sa chaise.

« Et, Suigetsu... Interdiction de leur écraser les pieds.

-On verra. »

Le blandin descendit dignement les escaliers pour se joindre à la foule. Il se fit applaudir et saluer par ces demoiselles, utilisant force sourires et charmes en tous genres pour l'attirer vers elle. Aucune tête ne lui revenait, alors il prit la première qui lui tomba sous la main, fit son sourire le plus charmeur, et entama la première danse en ayant mentalement tué quinze fois cette pouffe qui gloussait entre ses bras. Elles étaient toutes pour la plupart étonnées et captivées par ses cheveux blancs et ses yeux violets, couleurs bien peu conventionnelles mais qui le rendaient attirant aux yeux de toutes ses aspirantes. Près d'un heure s'écoula sur le même schéma, et à chaque donzelle qui s'approchait de lui en gazouillant, les envies de meurtre de Suigetsu augmentaient. Proche du point de rupture, il alla carrément jusqu'à s'imaginer danser avec Haku pour essayer de se calmer ; cela marcha une fois, mais pas deux et se sentant proche de l'explosion, il prit poliment congé de ses hôtes pour se rendre sur le balcon et respirer un peu. Ah ! Enfin du silence !

« Et t'as pas vu ses cheveux, à celui-là ! »

La voix qui parvint aux oreilles du prince l'énerva à nouveau. De la solitude, c'était pas trop demander, non? Par réflexe, ses yeux descendirent vers la source du dérangeant bruit, s'imaginant déjà étrangler la propriétaire de la voix qui venait de l'interrompre. Le prince reconnut vite la fille à la superbe robe violette, qui ne parlait pas seule mais... A un corbeau?

« Ils sont tout blancs. S'il suffit d'être un foutu prince pour qu'on accepte votre physique bizarre, je sais plus où va le monde. Bon, je suppose qu'il a l'excuse d'être plutôt agréable à regarder, lui au moins. »

L'oiseau poussa un petit croassement en s'agitant sur ses deux pattes noires, et la fille poussa un long soupir.

« Oh, ça va, Chrys. Et puis, dans deux heures on pourra rentrer. »

Un battement d'ailes.

« Ah non, tu ne vas pas aller voir ce blanc-bec pour satisfaire ta curiosité ! Manquerait plus que ça, toi aussi tu veux te le mettre dans la poche? »

L'animal s'envola soudain et fit quelques tours au-dessus de son apparente maîtresse, dont le prince ne pouvait voir le visage. En revanche, le fait qu'elle ne semble pas vouloir le séduire lui avait soutiré un ricanement, et il se dit que ce serait drôle de voir en temps réel comment cette donzelle-là allait réagir avec son arrivée soudaine. Amusé par l'idée, le prince se mit en tête de rejoindre les jardins et de s'approcher subrepticement : entreprise ratée car le gros corbeau apprivoisé s'agita lorsqu'il fut à deux mètres de la cible. Celle-ci se retourna, l'air assassin, mais baissa vite son visage quand elle se rendit compte de qui était là.

« Ah, pardon..., marmonna-t-elle. Excusez-le, il n'aime pas les inconnus.

-Comme tous les oiseaux, non?, rétorqua le jeune homme en ricanant.

-Mouais, peut-être. Excusez-moi, je m'en vais.

-Ah non, moi ça m'intrigue une fille qui parle aux charognards. Et puis je crois que vous avez encore deux heures à passer ici, je me trompe?

-Les princes ont le droit d'espionner les conversations?

-C'est vous qui parlez avec un oiseau !

-Il s'appelle Chrysanthème, pour votre gouverne. »

Le prince fut prit d'un éclat de rire qui agita le corbeau et le fit croasser. Ruby lui caressa le sommet du crâne pour le calmer, tout en se rendant compte que M. l'héritier du Roi avait un rire vraiment laid.

« Et ça ne te fait rien que je sois le prince? Je sais pas, un peu de respect peut-être?

-Ça va, il y a toutes vos belles aspirantes à l'intérieur pour vous lécher les bottes. Et puis c'est vous qui êtes venu !

-Tu as vraiment un sale caractère, toi !

-Oui, il paraît. Et il paraît que je porte malheur aussi, vous devriez partir.

-C'est une façon bizarre de me dire que tu veux pas voir ma jolie tête? Parce que je compte pas rentrer moi, c'est l'enfer là-bas.

-Mais la fête est pour vous, c'est idiot de vous absenter.

-Je déteste danser et je déteste ces pimbêches. D'ailleurs je ne t'apprécie pas beaucoup non plus.

-Je m'en fiche. »

Un autre éclat de rire, et le blandin se laissa tomber sur le banc à côté de Ruby, comme si de rien n'était. Cela fit sursauter Chrysanthème, qui ouvrit les ailes en position d'attaque, alors que Ruby soupirait longuement, toujours tête baissée.

« C'est tellement peu habituel que ça me fait plaisir ! Tu es étrange, toi.

-Oui, je sais.

-Et arrête de baisser la tête, ça m'énerve.

-Croyez-moi, c'est mieux que je reste comme ça.

-Il paraît que les filles sans poitrine compensent en étant jolies !

-C'est stupide.

-Laisse-moi en juger tout seul.

-Non.

-C'est un ordre du prince, je te signale.

-C'est petit, ça.

-Je suis prince, j'ai le droit de me faire passer pour un chanteur ! »

Ruby soupira de nouveau, toujours en caressant la tête du corbeau, et releva la tête, gardant son regard rivé au sol. Plus que gênée, elle était surtout énervée par l'attitude du jeune homme. Prince d'accord, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se croire tout permis, à la fin !

« Eh bien voilà ! J'imaginais pire ! Et maintenant regarde-moi.

-Non.

-Pour être honnête, tu me donnes envie de te frapper. Alors tu vas vite te décider à me regarder.

-Vous réglez souvent vos problème par la violence?

-Mon frère était plus diplomate que moi. Allez, lève les yeux, ça va pas te tuer. »

Ruby fit la moue en se décidant enfin à lever les yeux. Son regard rencontra celui, violet, du prince qui souriait de toutes ses dents. La grimace de la brune s'accentua encore lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dévisagée, et elle recula de quelques centimètres, faisant s'envoler Chrysanthème.

« Mes yeux sont plus beaux que les tiens, ricana le prince. »

Ruby se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Pourquoi vous avez les cheveux blancs?

-Je suis tombé malade quand j'étais petit, j'étais blond. Et toi, pourquoi tu as les yeux rouges? Tes parents sont satanistes? Tu sais faire de la magie? Tu me montres?

-Bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière. Je suis juste... Rien du tout. Mes parents préfèrent éviter de dire que je suis leur fille.

-Et tes parents, ce sont... Ce sont qui déjà?

-Comme si j'allais vous le dire ! »

Le prince poussa un long soupir contrit en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dérangeant sa belle coiffure élaborée pour l'occasion. Puis, il riva de nouveau ses orbes parme sur la demoiselle, les sourcils froncés et l'air las.

« Tu n'en as pas marre de contester toutes mes demandes?

-Non, parce que vous ne demandez que des choses stupides.

-Des parents ne peuvent pas avoir honte de leur enfant à ce point, non? Tu es si horrible que ça?

-Il suffit de me regarder pour le savoir.

-Non, je parlais du caractère. J'ai vu plus moche que toi. »

Stupéfaite, Ruby ne sût que répondre. Le prince venait-il de lui dire qu'elle n'était pas trop laide? Qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête, à cet idiot? Incapable de réagir, la brune préféra grogner.

« Vos yeux violets vous rendent aveugle, c'est cela?

-Pourquoi, ils devraient? Je suis sérieux, tu n'es pas trop laide pour une folle qui parle avec des corbeaux.

-Mais oui, bien sûr. Il y a des dizaines de femmes plus réceptives à ces idioties dans la salle de bal, pourquoi n'iriez-vous pas les voir?

-Oh, tu m'énerves ! »

Il s'était levé en criant. Cette fille commençait vraiment à lui donner des envies de meurtre, à ne lui témoigner aucun respect et à le tourner en bourrique comme ça ! Le prince se mit à faire vivement les cent pas, les bras croisés et grimaçant.

« Je ne sais pas qui me donne le plus envie de prendre mon épée, elles ou toi ! »

Ruby se contenta d'hausser les épaules. Chrysanthème revint à ce moment avec une petite souris morte dans le bec, se posa au sol et se mit à l'avaler tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était.

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de me séduire, comme les autres?

-Je ne suis pas là pour ça, répondit la brune après un soupir. Mes parents m'ont sortie pour montrer qu'ils ont bien un enfant, mais ils savent que je ne pourrais jamais séduire aucun homme.

-A cause de ton caractère invivable?

-Non, parce que je ne suis rien.

-Une seconde, je ne comprends plus rien. »

Suigetsu se rassit, un sourcil haussé comme s'il réfléchissait assidûment.

« Comment ça, rien?

-C'est à cause de mes yeux. Mme. ma mère dit que je suis un enfant de démon, ou quelque chose comme ça.

-Elle n'a pas vu les miens, elle... Ah ! Et donc, tu te trouves laide, c'est ça? »

Ruby haussa de nouveau les épaules, lançant par réflexe un regard au corbeau qui grignotait toujours son cadavre de rongeur. Le prince ricana de nouveau de ce rire si laid, dévisageant encore la demoiselle.

« Pourrait-on changer de sujet?, demanda-t-elle.

-Mais avec joie ! Parlons coiffure.

-Pardon?

-Comme le dirait Haku, mon page, il ne faut jamais cacher les jolies choses. C'est pour cela qu'il se laisse pousser les cheveux. Donc... »

L'héritier approcha sans prévenir sa main de la tignasse noire de Ruby qui, surprise par le geste, eut un mouvement de recul. Cela contribua à aider le jeune homme dans son affaire, qui était de détacher les cheveux de la brune. L'entreprise réussit, tout en provoquant une certaine douleur à Ruby.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous?! Vous êtes stupide?

-Oui, mon frère me le disait souvent lui aussi. Eh bien voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux ainsi ! Tu ressembles vraiment à une sorcière, j'aime bien.

-Vous n'êtes pas stupide, vous êtes complètement fou.

-Oui, aussi, il paraît. Et toi tu es insupportable et j'ai envie de te frapper. Je crois que tu es la meilleure candidate au poste de reine ! Tu n'as jamais considéré la question? Devenir ma femme? »

Le bruit sembla arriver avant le coup. Mais Suigetsu sentit très bien la douleur fulgurante qui frappa sa joue alors que Ruby lui assénait la claque la plus forte qu'il aie jamais reçu.

« Allez mourir !, lui cria-t-elle en prenant la poudre d'escampette. »

Bizarrement, le prince se mit à rire en massant sa joue endolorie. Plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que gâcher sa vie avec cette greluche-là serait plus amusant qu'avoir une femme digne de ce nom. Tant qu'à faire un métier dont on ne veut pas, autant le faire en prenant du bon temps, non?

~•~

Une fois retournée dans son grenier, Ruby se déchaussa vite et donna un violent coup de pied dans un vieux porte-robe poussiéreux qui traînait là. Chrysanthème se posa sur le haut d'une armoire en croassant, et la brune entreprit de se défaire de cette robe stupide et inconfortable qui prenait trop de place. Ladite entreprise fut longue et incroyablement compliquée, au point que le corbeau lui-même dût en tirer les lacets pour l'aider. Une fois en bas et corset, la demoiselle se laissa lourdement tomber sur son matelas en pestant.

« Il m'énerve, ce blanc-bec avec ses grands airs ! Et à se moquer de moi comme ça ! »

Seul un cri de l'oiseau charognard lui répondit, et Ruby soupira en se tournant sur le côté. Pour une fois, elle s'endormit très rapidement, s'en trop s'en rendre compte.

M. et Mme. Carnot rentrèrent tard de cette superbe soirée. À la grande horloge de la tour centrale du village, il était presque quatre heures du matin. Leur grande maison, un peu en retrait, était totalement calme et endormie. La maîtresse de maison s'en alla directement se coucher, mais son époux ne la suivit pas : il préféra d'abord traîner sa grosse bedaine jusqu'au grenier, afin de vérifier que sa fille était bien rentrée. Il la trouva endormie comme une pierre en sous-vêtements, sa belle robe laissée pour compte sur le sol un peu poussiéreux. Hamilton soupira discrètement et empoigna le somptueux vêtement afin de l'accrocher sur le porte-robe renversé. Puis, tout aussi silencieusement, il se retourna afin de sortir de la pièce... Et se retrouva face à un énorme corbeau qui le toisait de ses yeux noirs et brillants. M. Carnot eut un sursaut et l'oiseau ouvrit ses ailes comme une menace.

« Sale bête ! Vas-t-en !, s'écria-t-il en agitant les bras. »

Le charognard s'envola en croassant et fit quelques tours dans les airs, presque au niveau du toit. Tout ce bruit finit par réveiller Ruby, qui ouvrit lentement ses yeux pour tomber sur l'ombre de son père, gesticulant après son corbeau.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais?! C'est Chrysanthème, laisse-le tranquille !

-Depuis quand cette chose vit-elle ici?

-Cinq ans ! Arrête ça, tu lui fais peur ! C'est mon ami ! »

Son père cessa soudain de s'agiter comme un beau diable, lançant un regard surpris à sa fille.

« Tu es amie avec ce charognard?

-Si je te le dis ! Maintenant laisse-nous tranquille et vas-t-en ! »

Complètement abasourdi, Hamilton s'en alla sans faire plus d'histoires, refermant la porte derrière lui. Encore agité, Chrysanthème vint se poser sur le matelas aux côtés de Ruby, qui grogna de nouveau et pesta contre le monde entier. Malheureusement pour elle, le sommeil mit du temps à revenir la chercher.

Son quotidien revint au galop dès le lendemain, à son grand malheur. Elle était tout de même bien heureuse d'être débarassée de cette affreuse robe encombrante et de retrouver ses guenilles confortables qui lui permettaient de bouger et de _respirer_. Et puis c'était toujours plus agréable d'avoir sa longue frange pour cacher son visage, et ses cheveux détachés sur ses épaules. Mais ces petites choses étaient bien les seules qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver : il y avait aussi les tâches ingrates et à effectuer à une trop grande vitesse, les paroles méprisantes de Margareth, la soumission ridicule d'Hamilton, les remarques déplacées des domestiques sur la fille ou sur la mère, et tout le monde qui parlait de ce bal stupide auquel le prince avait fait des étincelles en danse, en charme et en absence. Apparemment, il avait continué de s'exiler à intervalles réguliers même après le départ de Ruby, et celle-ci avait entendu de la bouche de sa mère que le page du prince avait sût gérer à perfection la situation et le caractère excentrique du futur roi. En revanche, Margareth ne cessait de s'épencher en piques mauvaises sur l'apparence dudit page... Un homme avec de tels cheveux longs et un visage pareil ne pouvait pas être toléré ! Cela donnait, selon elle, une mauvaise image de la cour. Hamilton écoutait silencieusement, hochait parfois de la tête, émettait une petite remarque timide, et Margareth renvoyait Ruby travailler pour ne pas l'avoir dans ses pattes.

Pendant les jours qui suivirent, la jeune fille se prit à repenser à la soirée lorsque ses tâches le lui permettaient. Lorsque le mouvement de la brosse mouillée sur le sol devenait trop répétitif, elle revoyait l'atmosphère étouffante de la grande salle de bal, lorsqu'elle son bras s'épuisait à tailler les haies elle sentait la fraîcheur de la nuit lorsqu'elle était sortie et lorsqu'elle dépoussiérait les beaux meubles de bois elle réentendait son étrange conversation avec le prince héritier. Et elle se répétait inlassablement que si le pays se retrouvait avec un type pareil à sa tête, la situation allait proprement dégénérer. Il lui avait bien dit que la charge aurait du revenir à feu son frère aîné et qu'il n'en voulait pas, mais ça ne suffisait pas à faire accepter à Ruby l'idée que cet abruti allait gérer leur contrée. La jeune femme avait aussi remarqué que depuis ce soir, Chrysanthème s'était prit de passion pour la viande de souris albinos, ce qui la faisait bien ricaner le soir dans sa mansarde. A croire que le corbeau n'avait pas eu une bonne impression de son roi en devenir, ce qui se comprenait tout à fait. Un animal avait de quoi devenir fou avec le rire affreux du prince. Au moins, Ruby avait eu le mérite de lui coller une belle baffe... Mais quand elle y repensait, un étrange sentiment l'envahissait. C'était entre les remords et la peur : est-ce que ça n'allait pas lui attirer des problèmes ? Attirer des problèmes à sa famille ? Pas que ça la dérangeait particulièrement, mais elle aimait bien avoir son immense grenier pour dormir et elle n'avait pas envie de finir en prison parce que Môsieur-j'ai-de-plus-beaux-yeux-que-toi l'avait provoquée... Parce que oui, c'était entièrement de sa faute si elle l'avait frappé ! Elle n'avait jamais frappé personne avant ça ! Et bizarrement ça avait été une bonne expérience, même si ça s'était retourné contre l'un des hommes les pluis importants du pays. Au pire, il ne connaissait ni son nom ni ceux de ses parents, alors elle allait pouvoir continuer de dormir dans sa mansarde.

Les jours passèrent et avec leur écoulement passif, les souvenirs de la fête prirent la place qui leur était dûe : au troisième plan. Ça avait été amusant trois minutes mais Ruby avait beaucoup de boulot et toujours sa mégère à supporter, en plus du fait d'être laide et d'être un monstre. Son père avait réussi, par un magnifique et unique élan de courage ridicule, à garder secrètement la robe violette dont Mme. sa femme avait voulu se débarasser, et avait bien prit soin de laisser sur le mannequin, dans la mansarde. Pas vraiment heureuse du cadeau, la brune l'avait mise au plus profond du grenier, espérant qu'elle se ferait grignoter par les rats et salir par les toiles d'araignées poussiéreuses. Pour une fois qu'Hamilton prenait une initative, il fallait qu'elle soit inutile et superflue... Ce n'est qu'au bout de trois semaines qu'un autre évenement vint chambouler le quotidien de cette si heureuse famille : un matin, comme tous les matins, Ruby était allée chercher le courrier dans la boîte aux lettres du jardin et revint avec une autre lettre royale.

« Non mais il en a pas marre d'harceler cette maison ?, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. »

Elle apporta la lettre aux maîtres de maison qui prenaient leur petit déjeuner et partit tout aussitôt pour éviter une quelconque remarque de Margareth et continuer l'amoncellement de corvées qui l'attendait. Il fallait laver la vaiselle, nettoyer les baignoires, s'occuper du potager, entretenir l'allée de fleurs, épousseter les tapis, nettoyer les vitres, aller à l'épicerie pour ramener des graines... En somme, il n'y avait aucune place pour les élucubrations des grands sur leurs latrines en or. Cependant, alors qu'elle était occupée à récurrer le fond d'un gros chaudron à soupe, Hamilton déboula en traînant sa grosse bedaine, un heureux sourire sur son visage aux énormes joues.

« Le roi organise un autre bal et tu es conviée !, dit-il tout guilleret.

-Je suppose que Margareth n'a pas envie que j'y retourne, alors je m'en fiche, répondit sa fille sans prendre la peine de détourner les yeux de son œuvre.

-Tu es obligée de venir, soupira le plus vieux. Il est spécifié que le prince saura si l'une des invitées est absente, tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'éclipser... »

Ruby grogna dans son chaudron, ce qui créa une petite réverbération, et maugréa contre ces abrutis qui ne foutent rien de leur vie et qui ne se rendent pas compte qu'il y a des gens qui travaillent et qui n'ont pas que ça à foutre de leurs journées. Hamilton avança d'un petit pas supplémentaire vers sa fille.

« Je vais te faire fabriquer une robe encore plus belle.

-Si ça te plaît de jeter ton argent au marais, fais ce que tu veux.

-C'est que toutes les demoiselles vont tenter de dépasser la beauté de la tienne, alors il faut les battre encore.

-Je m'en fiche, répéta-t-elle platement. »

M. Carnot finit par abandonner et sorti de la cuisine, laissant la jeune femme à son ouvrage. Plus qu'emballée par la nouvelle, Ruby était surtout exaspérée. Elle allait encore devoir porter une affreuse robe avec des chaussures inconfortables, montrer son visage, marcher au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui la jugeaient et allait devoir croiser à nouveau la face de requin du prince, si vraiment la chance avait décidé de l'abandonner sur le bord de la route. Lorsqu'elle en discuta le soir avec Chrysanthème, celui-ci sembla du même avis qu'elle. Il lui sembla même que le corbeau se moquait d'elle, alors dans les jours qui suivirent, elle entreprit de lui fabriquer un nœud papillon avec le tissu le plus ridicule de sa mansarde : le violet nacré de sa première robe de bal. C'est avec une certaine joie qu'elle découpa un bout de la jupe pour se consacrer à sa petite tâche qu'elle dissimula à l'oiseau, préférant le lui apprendre le grand jour en même temps qu'elle lui enfilerait. Sa seconde robe, une fois terminée, lui sembla encore plus ridicule que la première : le corset avait des motifs floraux, n'avait pas de manches et était fermé au dos par des rubans nacrés qui laissaient une bonne partie du dos nu, la jupe se formait en trois couches, la première de la même couleur que le corset à savoir coquelicot, la seconde était un voile blanc pourvu des mêmes motifs stupides que le corset et la dernière était blanche et vaporeuse. La première couche rouge était ramenée au niveau de ses hanches au côté gauche par deux fleurs de la même couleur et un ruban qui pendait longuement jusqu'au milieu de la jupe. De petits escarpins de verre rouge accompagnaient cet ensemble idiot. Suite à une demande de Ruby, sa coiffure laisserait ses cheveux détachés mais elle allait quand même devoir supporter les décorations florales et affreusement rouges et roses.

Hamilton insista pour qu'elle reprenne des cours de danse, dans lesquels Ruby mit toute la mauvaise foi du monde par simple esprit de contestation. Le nouveau grand soir arriva à une vitesse proprement horripilante et la jeune femme arborait l'expression la plus horrible dans la voiture tirée par de beaux cheveux pommelés. Sa jupe prenait une place folle et se battait avec celle de sa mère alors que le maître de maison tentait tant bien que mal de faire tenir sa grosse bedaine dans sa belle chemise à dentelle dorée. Ils arrivèrent cette fois tout à fait en avance, peu de personnes étaient présentes dans la salle mais c'était déjà beaucoup trop aux yeux de Ruby qui vit avec horreur tous les regards se tourner vers elle lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Il lui sembla capter des murmures sur sa robe, et elle fit de son mieux pour les ignorer, mais ce fut beaucoup plus compliqué lorsque ses parents l'abandonnèrent pour saluer leurs connaissances. Elle se retrouva seule au milieu de ces abrutis qui la jugeaient sur son physique, sur cette robe dont ils étaient jaloux, sur son visage sempiternellement tourné vers le sol. La brune se dirigea d'un pas rendu chancelant par ses talons vers la fenêtre, où un magnifique Chrysanthème en nœud papillon violet l'attendait. Il avait très mal prit la farce et le faisait sentir, debout sur la petite balustrade de pierre qui ornait chaque fenêtre. Les invités mirent du temps à affluer et Ruby fut obligée de se promener dans la salle qui se remplissait afin de ne pas trop se faire remarquer – il ne manquerait plus que Margareth découvre qu'elle parlait à un corbeau, ce serait le pompon. Au bout d'une interminable et insupportable heure, tous les invités furent arrivés et on annonça l'entrée en scène du prince. Ruby, positionnée stratégiquement à l'exact opposé de la grande salle, le vit descendre pompeusement les escaliers accompagné du page que sa mère n'avait pas cessé de calomnier : et en effet, si elle n'avait pas su qu'il s'agissait d'un homme, elle ne l'aurait jamais deviné seule.

L'orchestre royal se mit à jouer et les danses commencèrent. La jeune femme prit bien garde d'en rester éloignée le plus possible, ne voyant absolument pas ce qui se passait du fait de la marée d'inconnus et de sa petite taille même en talons. D'ailleurs, ses pieds et ses chevilles commençaient sérieusement à l'élancer à force de rester debout sur ces insupportables chaussures. Comme elle essayait de trouver une position confortable pour réduire la douleur qui commençait à pointer, elle se fit interrompre par une voix qu'elle aurait préféré garder éloignée d'elle. C'est par réflexe qu'elle accueillit le prince Suigetsu d'une grimace.

« J'espérais que vous ne m'auriez pas vue.

-Ne me fais pas rire, lui répondit le blandin en ricanant pourtant, Je t'ai jamais perdue de vue. Une petite danse ?

-Non.

-Tu vas pas recommencer ! De toute façon, je suis le prince et tout le monde me regarde. Tu es obligée d'accepter.

-Mais je ne sais pas danser, dit-elle tout bas.

-Moi non plus, mais je te guiderai. A nous deux on devrait réussir à quelque chose. »

Et, sans plus de paroles, il saisit sa main dans la sienne et l'avança un peu plus. Complètement surprise et pas encore remise, Ruby ne put que baisser la tête pour cacher la honte qui l'envahissait en lieu et place de la colère qu'elle aurait dût ressentir. Pourquoi était-elle en train de se trémousser en robe sous le regard courroucé de toutes celles qui s'estimaient ses concurrentes ? Pourquoi cet abruti de face de requin l'avait-il invité à danser ? Pourquoi avait-elle accepté ? Ah, oui, elle n'avait pas accepté. Une forte pression sur sa main lui fit relever à peine la tête, et ses yeux rouges rencontrèrent leurs homologues parmes qui semblaient rieurs.

« Reste concentrée, j'ai pas envie que tu m'écrases les pieds avec tes chaussures moches, lui murmura-t-il.

-Vous n'êtes pas le seul à les détester.

-Pourtant le rouge te va bien, ça s'accorde avec tes yeux. »

Ruby les baissa par réflexe, ce qui fit à nouveau ricaner le prince.

« Taisez-vous, j'en ai marre d'entendre vos bêtises.

-J'avais oublié à quel point tu peux m'exaspérer... C'est moi qui vais t'écraser les pieds, tu le sais ?

-Ça me donnera une raison de plus pour vous frapper encore, maugréa-t-elle en fixant le faible écart qui séparait leurs corps. »

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop proche du prince, Ruby se sentit nauséeuse. Elle n'aimait pas être collée à ce point par quelqu'un, cela la rendait malade. Le prince héritier allait rétorquer quelque chose lorsqu'il se rendit compte du malaise de sa compagne.

« Ne rends pas ton repas sur ma veste, ce serait gentil.

-C'est de votre faute, je déteste qu'on me touche.

-Plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression que tu es un animal.

-Et vous, vous avez une tête de requin.

-Ça tombe bien, j'adore ces petites bêtes.

-J'ai peur pour l'avenir du royaume, soupira Ruby. Quand est-ce que la danse se termine ?

-Normalement, elle devrait être finie depuis quelques temps, mais ça m'amuse de te voir te rendre malade pour rien.

-Pardon ? »

A la fois empreinte de colère et de surprise, Ruby fixa à nouveau le prince dans les yeux et grimaça lorsqu'elle vit son rictus sarcastique. Ce sentiment ne fit que s'emplifier lorsqu'il lui rappela que tout le monde les regardait et que donc elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire cesser la danse comme ça. Accusant le coup, Ruby fut prise de la folle envie d'enfoncer son talon dans le pied de cet idiot, mais elle se contenta de lui désobéir effrontément en se séparant de lui et en prenant la direction de la sortie sous les murmures surpris et indignés des convives. Derrière elle, elle entendit le ricanement si laid du prince, et elle se rendit dans les jardins. Chrysanthème la rejoignit en croassant, et elle lui retira son splendide nœud papillon. Exactement comme la dernière fois, elle s'assit sur un banc et caressa les plumes noires de l'oiseau, s'épenchant en insultes sur ce prince qui lui sortait par les trous de nez – pour être polie. Elle ne sait combien de temps passa, trop occupée qu'elle était à regarder le corbeau chasser la musaraigne, mais elle fut interrompue dans ses rêveries par ce pot-de-colle de prince qui avait décidé de la suivre partout tel un brave petit chien de compagnie.

« C'est la première fois que je me fais planter comme ça !, s'exclama-t-il. Tu as du culot pour une demoiselle qui prétend n'être rien du tout. »

Ruby se renfrogna subitement et Chrysanthème fit mine de menacer le nouveau venu en volant en cercle autour de lui. Pas impressionné pour un sou, Suigetsu s'assit sur le banc à côté de la brune et poussa un long soupir d'aise.

« Arrêtez de me suivre, ça m'indispose.

-Non. Tu me plaît et je compte bien te faire venir au château.

-Vous pouvez toujours rêver, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

-Pourquoi pas ?

-Non, c'est non. On ne vous a jamais apprit ce que ça veut dire ?

-Quoi, tu as peur des remarques peut-être ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« De ce que mon père pourrait dire ? »

Même mouvement.

« Du mariage ? »

Elle détourna la tête à l'opposé du visage du prince, soufflant par les narines pour évacuer la tension et la colère qui l'envahissaient. Un autre ricanement parvint à ses oreilles et elle sentit le prince s'approcher d'elle. Par réflexe, Ruby s'en éloigna.

« Tu es la seule parmi toutes ces pintades poudrées qui m'intéresse, finit-il par soupirer. Depuis que mon frère est mort, toutes les filles que je croise essaient de me séduire pour espérer devenir reines. Toi, tu es la seule qui me tient tête... Ça ne se fait pas de frapper son prince !

-Vous l'aviez mérité.

-Non. Enfin bref, là n'est pas la question. En fait, j'espère sincèrement pouvoir abandonner le trône pour m'installer dans la cité portuaire, où je pourrais faire du commerce maritime. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de me marier avec vous, grogna Ruby. Et puis vous dites tout cela parce que vous me voyez dans cette robe ridicule, mais... »

Elle soupira comme Chrysanthème venait s'installer sur ses genoux largement rembourrés par ladite robe ridicule.

« Je ne suis qu'une domestique. Vous voulez vous marier à une domestique ? Non, personne ne veut se marier à une domestique. Donc, la question est réglée.

-Hé, ne me prends pas pour un étroit d'esprit. Je me serais enfui avec mon page depuis longtemps si j'avais préféré les hommes. Bon, j'en ai marre d'attendre, tu ne veux pas me donner de réponse maintenant ?

-Allez mourir. »

Ruby eut à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une main se posait sur sa joue pour tourner son visage, qui se retrouva à quelques centimètres de celui du prince. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop proche à son goût, ce qui lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Sa main s'élança toute seule pour tenter de s'abattre sur l'envahissante face, mais le prince la devança et saisit ses deux poignets, l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. Une grimace de mécontentement remplaça les rougeurs et la brune enfonça son talon dans le pied de l'héritier, comme elle avait rêvé de le faire depuis le début de la soirée. Profitant de son inattention, elle se leva subitement et s'éloigna à grands pas, mais ses chaussures l'empêchaient d'aller à la vitesse qu'elle aurait voulu, elle prit donc le parti de les retirer.

« Tu n'en as pas marre d'être violente ? »

Il se prit l'un des escarpins en pleine poitrine et le second atterrit à quelques centimètres de ses pieds.

« Si vous arrêtiez d'être stupide, j'arrêterais peut-être !, lui cria-t-elle alors qu'elle se mettait à courir. »

Suigetsu arbora un grand sourire en ramassant les deux petites chaussures, et il lui cria qu'il la retrouverait de toute façon. Tout guilleret, il retourna dans la salle de bal où il fut salué par toutes ses prétendantes, qui avaient des sourires plus lumineux les uns que les autres. Il leur répondit vaguement en traversant la salle et rejoignit son père en haut de l'estrade royale, près du trône. Sans demander une quelconque permission à son roi, il fit face à l'assemblée en faisant en sorte qu'ils puissent tous voir les chaussures qu'il tenait.

« J'ai trouvé ma future femme, dit-il avec un rictus. »

Il attendit d'entendre les murmures de surprise et les faces pleines d'envie de chacune des abruties qui le regardaient avec des étoiles plein les yeux, persuadées que son dévolu s'était jeté sur elles.

« Et ce n'est aucune d'entre vous. »

Son rictus s'agrandit alors qu'il voyait le dépit sur absolument tous les visages, la colère, la jalousie, l'envie de savoir qui était cette petite traînée qui leur avait volé la vedette.

« Malheureusement je ne connais pas son nom, je vais donc organiser des recherches. J'ai ici ses chaussures et je sais très exactement à quoi elle ressemble. »

Tout heureux d'apprendre la nouvelle, le roi se leva de son majestueux siège et posa une main fière sur l'épaule fine de son fils. Il le félicita chaudement comme Haku s'approchait avec un grand sourire pour lui dire à quel point il était heureux pour lui, et c'est au milieu de cette effervescence que Suigetsu eut la fierté sadique d'annoncer la dernière phrase qui finirait de le faire détester d'absolument toutes les demoiselles présentes.

« Ah, et c'est une domestique. »

Les têtes absolument impayables de ses invitées l'achevèrent et il éclata de rire sous le regard dépité de son père et le soupir désespéré d'Haku qui se dit que décidément, son ami et prince ne changerait jamais.

Le prince organisa tout dès le lendemain. En réalité, participer aux recherches le rendait tout autant heureux que le fait de retrouver cette étrange demoiselle-domestique dont il ne connaissait pas le nom. Et puis, il était le seul à connaître son visage et ne voulait pas dire autre chose sur son physique que sa taille, la couleur de ses cheveux et la forme de sa bouche, qui lui avait plût : il voulait garder la couleur des yeux comme surprise à son père. En effet, lui-même avait beau avoir des yeux violets, c'était presque surnaturel car leur couleur avait changé lorsqu'il était tombé malade, étant enfant. Et puis des yeux rouges, c'est forcément mal vu donc cela plaisait beaucoup à l'héritier du trône, autant parce qu'il abattait les convention d'un beau coup d'estoc que parce qu'il aimait ce qui sort des dites conventions. Haku seul avait eu droit à une description complète de la jeune femme, car c'était la seule personne en qui Suigetsu aie confiance les autres devraient se contenter des maigres informations qu'ils avaient et des chaussures que la brunette lui avait balancé dessus la veille au soir.

Bien loin de toute cette effervescence qui l'aurait fait grogner, Ruby avait reprit le cours de sa vie en maugréant toujours contre ce prince abruti. Un quelconque sentiment – que les autres domestiques arguèrent être de la colère – la poussait à mettre plus d'ardeur à chacune de ses tâches. Son visage, déjà peu avenant à l'habitude, arborait une expression effrayante renforcée par ses gestes plus brutaux qu'à l'accoutumée. Mais, somme toute, elle n'avait évoqué les deux bals à aucune autre personne de la grande maison des Carnot, au grand malheur des filles de domestiques qui ne l'évitaient plus quand il s'agissait d'entendre parler de robes, de fleurs, de danses et de beaux damoiseaux riches et bien portants. Ruby les envoyait sur les roses avec un ton acerbe et une grimace qui faisaient jaser les parents lorsqu'ils levaient les yeux des tâches confiées par Margareth. Mais la jeune femme n'en avait cure, trop occupée à terminer toutes les corvées qui lui avaient été données. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état lorsqu'elle repensait au bal, et cela l'énervait davantage : a chaque fois qu'elle se remémorait le visage de prince, une sorte d'envie de le lui écraser avec une grosse pierre la prenait à la gorge. Mais ce n'était pas parce que le personnage lui-même l'horripilait... Justement, elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait ces drôles d'envies. Et le problème, c'est qu'elle pensait souvent à Suigetsu, donc qu'elle avait souvent des idées de meurtre, donc qu'elle était encore plus souvent à cran et de mauvaise humeur. Parfois, elle avait le nouveau et mauvais réflexe de relever les yeux lorsqu'elle passait près du miroir de l'antichambre, et elle se demandait ce que la face de requin avait pu lui trouver. Qu'y avait-il de plus chez elle que chez toutes les greluches bien faites qui étaient restées dans la salle et qui minaudaient aux pieds du prince ? Ses cheveux étaient longs et mal coiffés, aussi noirs que ses yeux étaient rouges, lui conférant un air de diablotin. Sa bouche était trop grosse, son nez trop fin, ses joues trop rondes, son corps trop petit, sa poitrine trop plate, ses hanches trop larges par rapport au reste.

Alors à chaque fois, Ruby se détournait de la surface réfléchissante en se disant très fort que le prince avait une cervelle de poisson rouge et que c'était à cause de ça qu'il ressemblait à un requin, et se remettait au travail avec la même ardeur et la même colère qui créait une sorte de bulle de protection autour d'elle. Deux jours s'écoulèrent dans cette atmosphère de solitude, car même Margareth semblait l'éviter pour une raison inconnue et parfois Hamilton la regardait avec des petits yeux qui avaient envie de briller mais qui restaient affreusement loin d'elle, et il se tordait les mains comme s'il était gêné ou qu'il avait fortement envie de lui dire quelque chose et qu'il se retenait. Cette attitude du maître de maison avait tendance à fortement énerver la brune qui se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel à chaque fois que le gros bonhomme lui servait ce faciès ridicule, et elle se détournait de lui pour reporter son attention sur des choses plus importantes. Présentement, elle était en train de nettoyer les nombreuses étagères de l'immense garde-manger de la maison en prévision de l'hiver qui arrivait le sur-lendemain. Une gamine qu'elle connaissait depuis quelques années et à qui elle n'avait jamais prêté attention l'aidait dans cette tâche mais elle était tellement intimidée par l'effrayante aura de Ruby qu'elle travaillait à l'autre bout de la salle, et c'était tant mieux : la jeune femme n'aurait pas supporté la compagnie très longtemps et aurait fini par l'envoyer bouler ailleurs, quitte à devoir faire le grand nettoyage saisonnier seule.

Elle avait escaladé une étagère afin d'en atteindre le sommet pour le débarrasser de sa poussière lorsqu'elle entendit une certaine effervescence venant de la partie habitée de la maison. Sans doutes les maîtres de maison recevaient-t-ils des invités, et Margareth allait-elle lui faire une quelconque remarque sur le fait qu'elle avait mit trop de temps à nettoyer le garde-manger et qu'ils n'avaient donc rien de beau à leur servir... Cette simple idée fit soupirer la brune qui remua son petit bras plus vite afin d'astiquer au mieux. Comme elle n'était pas concentrée sur l'agitation du grand monde, elle ne sût combien de temps s'écoula jusqu'à entendre quelqu'un débouler en trombe dans la salle et l'appeler. Ruby s'écarta un peu de son ouvrage, les orteils sur une étagère et fermement cramponnée afin de ne pas tomber, et accueillit le domestique d'un regard assassin qui lui demandait de se dépêcher.

« C'est Monsieur qui m'envoie, il veut absolument que tu viennes.

-Pourquoi il voudrait me voir, celui-là ?

-Il n'a rien pût me dire, Madame était avec lui à l'autre bout de la pièce et il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit. Je crois que c'est sa majesté le Prince qui est dans l'antichambre avec eux.

-Pardon ?, s'étouffa-t-elle. »

La jeune femme sauta allègrement au sol et dépassa le domestique sans un mot de plus. Que faisait-il là, ce pot de colle ? L'avait-il retrouvée ou venait-il pour une toute autre raison ? Lui en voulait-il de ses excès de violence – bien qu'il en fût seul responsable ? Malgré toutes les questions et les quelques affirmations de la stupidité du prince qui naissaient parfois dans son esprit, Ruby arriva dans l'antichambre à une vitesse tout à fait normale et de façon tout aussi normale : en grimaçant et en baissant légèrement son visage, de sorte que sa frange noire cachait ses yeux et l'empêchait ainsi d'importuner les invités.

« Ah, vous voyez que vous avez une domestique dans la moyenne d'âge !, s'exclama la voix insupportable et trop connue du prince héritier Suigetsu.

-Comment cela ? »

Ruby entendit les talons de Mme. Carnot, la faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle se retournait. Donc c'était bien Hamilton qui l'avait fait mander sans que sa femme soit au courant, et vu le grognement de mécontentement qu'elle poussa, la brune sût qu'elle allait se prendre une magnifique raclée.

« Que fais-tu ici, toi ? Tu devrais être en train d'astiquer !, lui dit-elle d'un mauvais ton.

-C'est Monsieur qui m'a dit de venir, grogna Ruby.

-Retourne travailler !

-Vous oubliez que je suis là, moi, soupira le futur roi. Approche un peu.

-Vous ne devriez pas, mon prince. Cette chose est l'enfant d'un démon et pourrait vous porter malheur.

-Tiens donc ! »

Le ricanement du prince s'accompagna du bruit de ses talonnettes sur le sol marbré, indiquant à la brune qu'il était en train de s'approcher. Elle resta parfaitement immobile et vit bientôt les chaussures noires et cirées et le pantalon bleuté du jeune homme s'arrêter à quelques centimètres d'elle. Un doigt sur son menton lui fit relever la tête mais elle s'éloigna furieusement.

« Je n'avais pas remarqué que tu avais de si grosses hanches, à cause de tes robes !, dit Suigetsu en riant.

-Arrêtez de vous moquer de moi, bon sang ! Je vais vraiment finir par vous arracher une oreille. »

Le prince éclata totalement de rire, se pliant même en deux sous le regard outré de Margareth Carnot et celui pétillant d'Hamilton. Au bout d'une minute ou deux, lorsqu'il se fut enfin calmé, le blandin s'approcha d'un pas ferme, saisit le poignet de Ruby afin qu'elle ne s'enfuie pas comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire et releva de l'autre main la frange de cette dernière, révélant ainsi ses orbes couleur de sang qui le fixaient d'un air purement assassin. Un sourire plein de dents pointues naquit à nouveau à cette vision.

« Tu vas me tuer avec ton regard, si ça continue.

-Si seulement je pouvais !

-Quoi, tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? »

La brune aurait tellement voulu répondre qu'en effet, elle aurait préféré ne jamais le revoir, mais la réponse resta bloquée dans sa gorge. Elle sentait que ça sonnerait faux et cela l'énerva. Alors, elle se contenta de souffler longuement pour signifier son énervement grandissant, et Mme. Carnot s'approcha vivement pour les séparer, un air plus assassin encore que celui de sa fille dans les yeux.

« De quel droit une domestique parle-t-elle sur ce ton à son prince ?, croassa-t-elle. »

Suigetsu vit avec lassitude Ruby baisser son visage en perdant toute sa verve et cela lui soutira un long soupir. Les pièces du puzzle étaient en train de se mettre lentement mais sûrement en ordre dans son esprit, et il associait enfin les racontars sur l'affreux caractère de Margareth Carnot à ce que la brune lui avait dit lors du premier bal. C'était absolument désespérant.

« C'est vous qui m'offensez, dit-il lentement en se grattant l'oreille. On n'interrompt pas son prince lorsqu'il a une conversation importante. Et toi, arrête de baisser les yeux, je t'ai déjà dit que ça te rends moche, en plus de m'énerver.

-Il vous en faut pet, grommela Ruby entre ses dents.

-Mais mon prince, vous ne comprenez pas...

-La seule chose que je comprends c'est que vous avez amené cette demoiselle à mon bal, que je l'ai rencontrée deux fois, qu'elle m'a insulté et frappé à chaque fois et que pour toutes ces raisons elle me plaît beaucoup.

-Vous dites trop d'idioties, murmura la jeune femme en rougissant follement. Lâchez-moi maintenant.

-Tu vas encore t'enfuir en me lançant tes sabots dessus ?

-Seulement si vous continuez de faire le pitre. »

Un simple ricanement lui répondit alors que la pression de son poignet disparaissait. Le prince changea alors complètement de position, passant de droit et strict à quelque chose de beaucoup plus décontracté, une main sur la hanche et l'autre frottant allègrement l'arrière de son crâne. Il poussa ensuite le plus ridicule des soupirs de soulagements avant de fixer ses yeux d'améthyste sur la maîtresse de maison, qui ne s'était pas départie de son affreux visage de mégère.

« Puisque cette histoire est réglée, je vais faire ça dans les règles de l'art et demander votre bénédiction pour épouser cette charmante et énervante demoiselle qui, si je ne m'abuse, est votre _fille_.

-Et mon avis à moi, il compte dans tout ça ?, dit Ruby en haussant la voix.

-Ose me dire que tu refuserais. »

Ruby le fixa dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, le scrutant et le jaugeant à la recherche d'un quelconque indice qui lui révélerait la supercherie, qui lui indiquerait à quel moment l'héritier du trône se mettrait à rire grassement en lui avouant qu'il lui avait menti et qu'il cherchait juste à engager une domestique de plus dans son palais, mais rien. Pour une fois dans sa vie, Suigetsu était sérieux au possible et cela déstabilisa beaucoup la brune. En arrière-plan dans ses pensées, elle se dit qu'elle préférait largement partir avec le prince plutôt que de rester ici, et elle soupira longuement en hochant négativement la tête pour répondre au jeune homme qui attendait toujours.

« Ça vous arrive souvent de demander en mariage des filles dont vous ne connaissez même pas le nom ?

-Seulement quand elles essaient de me couper un pied avec leurs affreuses chaussures.

-... Ruby. »

Un ricanement supplémentaire et le prince lui souffla doucement que c'était parfaitement bien choisi. Ne s'attendant pas au compliment, la jeune femme baissa légèrement la tête en se remettant à rougir, et Hamilton se décida enfin à s'approcher de la scène pour intervenir.

« Si je puis me permettre, je vous accorde ma bénédiction, dit-il avec un immense et rayonnant sourire. Elle mérite ce qui lui arrive.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'as laissé travailler dans la poussière pendant des années sans rien dire, bien évidemment, cracha sa fille. »

Suigetsu cligna plusieurs fois des yeux avant de se remettre à rire.

« Tu es vraiment incroyable, s'exclaffa-t-il. Connais-tu au moins le sens du mot respect ?

-Oui, c'est pour ça que je ne l'emploie qu'avec ceux qui le méritent. Et je n'en vois aucun dans cette pièce, conclut-elle avec un sourire non pas ironique, non pas mauvais, mais bel et bien amusé et joyeux.

-Je sens que je vais regretter ma décision..., continua le blandin sur le même ton et avec la même expression. Bien ! Puisque toutes les formalités traditionnelles sont réglées, je vous emprunte ça ! »

Et, sans vraiment laisser à quiconque le temps de réagir, il passa un bras dans le dos de Ruby et un autre sous se genoux et la souleva prestement du sol, surprenant tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène. La brune elle-même resta coï pendant plusieurs secondes, les yeux fixes et le visage plus rouge que jamais, avant de se mettre à gesticuler comme un beau diable alors que Suigetsu l'emmenait vers la porte en souriant allègrement.

« Posez-moi ! Je vais vous planter mes talons dans les yeux ! Espèce d'idiot fini, je vous déteste ! C'est ridicule ! _Vous_ êtes ridicule ! »

Dehors, Haku et quelques membres de la garde royale l'attendaient. Leurs visages semblèrent changer de couleur lorsqu'ils virent le paquet que transportait leur prince et avec quel calme il prenait toutes les insultes que la demoiselle lui lançait au quart de tour. Sans rien écouter, Suigetsu la mit en scelle sur son cheval brun étoilé et monta derrière elle, passant ses bras autour de sa taille pour attraper les rênes. Ce simple geste suffit à la faire taire.

« Tu as le droit de me traiter de tous les noms, souffla-t-il. Mais seulement si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer.

-Nous verrons, grommela-t-elle.

-Parfait ! Ruby, je te présente mon page Haku !

-Enchanté !, dit le page en faisant approcher son cheval.

-... De même.

-Haku est la personne avec qui je te tromperai parfois, tu ne m'en veux pas trop ? »

La phrase fit rougir et bégayer les deux intéressés, ce qui fit à nouveau rire ce prince décidément trop enfantin. Il cala son menton sur l'épaule de Ruby en se calmant doucement, se délectant de la vision du gracieux visage d'Haku qui s'était décomposé.

« Ça va ! Je plaisante ! Vous n'avez vraiment aucun humour tous les deux... Bien sûr que je ne tromperai pas ma femme adorée !, dit-il en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou encore un peu poussiéreux de Ruby. »

Un douleur fulgurante le rappela à l'ordre et il comprit avec quelques secondes de retard qu'il venait de se prendre un violent coup de coude dans le ventre. Pourtant, Ruby lui souriait toujours.

« Pardon, je suis chatouilleuse.

-Tu l'as fais exprès !

-De faire quoi ?

-Cela vous fera du bien de vous faire malmener un peu, mon prince, dit Haku de sa voix claire en riant un peu. On vous a bien trop gâté pendant votre enfance !

-Vous vous liguez contre moi, c'est ça ? »

Et ils mirent leurs chevaux en branle en direction du château.

Ils vécurent heureux pendant de longues années en s'insultant et se frappant à coups de talons,

n'eurent qu'un seul fils dont les yeux étaient aussi rouges que ses cheveux étaient blancs,

tout en tenant d'une main de fer leur commerce portuaire

pendant que Zabuza, cousin royal,

régnait sur le royaume avec

son consort, le jeune

Haku.


End file.
